


In Heat

by DiamondintheRough76



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondintheRough76/pseuds/DiamondintheRough76
Summary: Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are really appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

Of course Rex noticed the sway of her hips as she walked down the halls of the Resolute, and of course he kept one eye fixed on her throughout the whole battle. 

But hells, she was kriffing limping, how he missed that before was a mystery. Hips swaying like one of the Tail-head strippers- dancers, they preferred to be called a dancer. 

And he knew he needed to stop staring at her hips, or the toned little ass between them, or what he knew was in front; the perky little- no. He had to stop. 

“Commander,” he called. He noticed her montrails curled slightly towards him as he came up behind her. 

“How many times do I have to tell you Rex? My name is Ahsoka,” she growled. Rex was almost speechless. Ahsoka had never been that short with him. Not to anyone. Not to Fives when he got drunk and kissed her. Not when shinies grabbed at her lekku. 

She had only been this way once, maybe thirty rotations ago. He thought about it a second. Thirty rotations was about a standard month. Hells? Did that mean? 

He knew all about human anatomy, as well as many other species. They never covered Togs. 

While he was lost in his thoughts, Ahsoka had limped away towards her quarters. 

“Sir- Ahsoka,” he amended, “do you need anything.” If Togruta girls were anything like human ones....

“I doubt it. You probably have no idea what’s even happening,” she laughed dryly. 

“Are you,” he paused, “menstruating, sir?” He felt so kriffing awkward, and he thought she would fall to the ground she was laughing so hard. 

“Rex!” she almost couldn’t speak as she laughed. “That’s not how it works!”

He could feel himself turn a bright red, possibly even purple, which fueled her laughter. She was a lovely deep orange color with her embarrassment. 

“Then how does it work?” he asked. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

She instantly sobered up. “I don’t think I should tell you.”

“But, Ahsoka, you can tell me. I’m here for you,” he shifted uncomfortably with using her name. It just felt wrong, but also a freeing kind of good. 

She muttered something in huttese. Rex couldn’t really tell if that’s what it really was, but he had heard the General cussing up a storm in a similar sounding language. 

Ahsoka took advantage of his second lapse in concentration and cleared the last few feet, stumbling into her quarters. She turned around as the door slid shut, but Rex still couldn’t leave. 

He slid the heavy metal back open. “You really don’t quit do you?” she sighed. 

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong,” he confirmed. 

“And what if I threw you out and locked the door?” she was teasing again, but he knew she could do it if she felt the need. 

“I’ll come back with every medic in the GAR and the General. Maybe I could get Generals Kenobi and Koon, they’d definitely do something about it.”

“You wouldn’t,” she choked. He just cocked one eyebrow at her. 

“Fine,” she mumbled when he continued to stare. “Gloves off, don’t need a UTI on top of this.”

He wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly, but took off his plastoid gauntlets and black gloves anyway. He opened his mouth to speak, but it quickly dropped wide as her skirt and leggings came down. 

He was completely mute and immobile as she walked over, grabbed his bare hand and slid it between her legs. He blinked a few times. He didn’t know what surprised him more, the wetness or the warmth. 

It was like a kriffing furnace down there. “Sir, I think there are regs against this,” Rex choked out. She released his hand with a mumbled curse in what sounded something like Ryl. 

“And this is exactly why I didn’t want to talk! Rexter, you’re too uptight,” she sighed, using his nickname to ease some tension. He could hear the shake in her voice as she turned. “Please leave.” Tears were dripping down her face. 

He hurried out, feeling ashamed. He’d tried to help, but knew he’d made it worse. 

 

————————

“Yes Kix. You heard me right,” Rex sighed. “I said Togruta puberty.”

“You’ve noticed too then?” Kix asked. 

“Why else would I be here?” Rex snapped impatiently. 

“Hells, your as bad as she is.” Rex gave him a hard look. “Fine, to answer you question, no. They don’t go through puberty. She’s in heat right now. Stop blushing, I know you’ve noticed.”

He couldn’t even speak. He wanted to shout. 

“And how do we get her out of heat?” he finally sputtered out. 

“Captain, get your head out of your shebs. You can’t just make it go away. You can help, but that won’t interest you.”

“Stop playing games Kix. How do I fix it?”

“Sir, you can’t fix it.”

“Fine. How do I help her, dammit!” Rex growled. 

“Sir, the only way to help ease it is to,” he paused again. “Sir, you need to provide her pleasure.”

————————

Rex laid quietly in his bunk that night, weighing his options. On the one hand, he could ignore it, continue on until it was over, let Ahsoka suffer. But the bulge in his body glove told him to go with option two. 

So he made his way quietly out of the barracks, bare feet slapping the cold floor of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka woke to a knock on her door. Rex. He was outside the door. She was half tempted to just lay there, but she could sense his determination and his intent. 

The door hissed open when she pressed the button, and he practically bowled her over. His lips locked onto hers and pushed her back towards her bed. 

“Rex,” she gasped when he stepped away for air. 

“Sir I,” he couldn’t finish, he was too embarrassed. She walked over to the door, he reached out for her but stopped, thinking she was leaving. He slumped down on her cot. 

The door hissed shut as Ahsoka walked over to him. He looked up, seeming surprised that she was still there. 

“Wouldn’t want anyone to walk in on us,” she said with a coy smile. He let out a tight laugh as she sat down beside him. 

Suddenly, their lips were locked again, not sure who initiated it. Rex’s hands were everywhere, trailing from her lekku down to her hips, before bracing himself on the bed. 

She almost purred as his hands finally rested on the sides of her face, thumbs brushing the markings on her cheeks. 

Breaking the kiss, she pulled the top of his blacks over his head. She hummed in appreciation before smashing their lips together once more. 

Rex found himself on his back with his erection growing harder and harder, Ahsoka’s ass rubbing against it in their passioned frenzy. 

She turned to straddle him, grinding at the growing bulge in his pants, letting out a feral growl as it stimulated her clit. 

He pulled Ahsoka down to capture her lips once more, slipping one hand under her skirt and into the waistline of her pants. 

She stood and threw them off, leaving every inch of warm orange skin exposed, before impatiently tugging the rest of Rex’s clothes off. 

“Rex,” she mumbled. He silenced her with a kiss before sliding himself inside of her. He meant to let her adjust, but she had pushed him back again and slammed her hips up and down along his length. 

He could feel her start to falter, her movements becoming more frantic, before she clenched around him, causing his own release. 

They slumped down together and Rex allowed himself to slip out. She simply curled into him and was asleep in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
